candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugary Shire (Episode 32)
Sugary Shire is the thirty-second episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the second episode of World Six. This episode was released on September 4, 2013. The champion title for this episode is the Sweetest Shepherd. Due to a huge hells cluster, it is able to be voted as the Hardest Episode in the Game Story Before episode: Tiffi meets a ram with candies sticking to his cotton candy fur. After episode: Tiffi gets a vacuum cleaner and sucks up all of the candies, allowing the ram to stop being sticky. New things *No new features are added. Levels *Easiest level: Level 459 *Hardest level: Level 461 Sugary Shire contains levels 456 to 470. It is a very hard episode because every level from 460 to 470 are at least medium (except 468). It has one insanely hard level, 461, one very hard level, 463, and many other hard levels such as 458, 460, 465, 469 and 470. Even the timed level of this episode (462) is quite hard as well, perhaps known as the most difficult timed level in Candy Crush Saga. This episode is considered the third hardest episode in Candy Crush Saga, after Soda Swamp and Pastille Pyramid. There are 6 Jelly levels ( ), 4 Ingredients levels ( ), 4 Candy order levels ( ) and 1 Timed levels ( ). Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode. Trivia *This episode has Alliteration. *In Level 470, the highest number of moves on a candy bomb is seen (50 moves), beating Level 180, Level 258, and Level 407's 35-move bombs. *Level 459 breaks a record for most Toffee Tornados to begin the game (9), but only one other level in this episode has any (Level 464). For as prominent as the twister has been in episode 29 and the latter portion of 30, only 3 of the 75 subsequent levels have even one. *Level 460 is close to another extremely notorious level, Level 181, but easier. *Level 463 is the second level to have all 81 jelly squares. *Levels 460-470 have been considered to be a new hell's cluster as almost all of its 11 levels are hard, but it's quite new so there is not much discussion about it. Besides, it includes levels 464, 466 and 468 which aren't really hard. *Upon its release, they have now Fun-O-Meter. *This is the only episode in World Six with Timed Levels, currently, Level 462 is the last level. *The track of the episode is look like in Soda Swamp, and also its placement of title beside the episode picture. Gallery/Directory sugary_shire_beginning.png|Sugary Shire (beginning) Ramafter.png|Sugary Shire (concluding) Level-456.png|Level 456 - |link=Level 456 Level-457.png|Level 457- |link=Level 457 Level-458.png|Level 458 - |link=Level 458 Level-459.png|Level 459 - |link=Level 459 Level-460.jpg|Level 460 - |link=Level 460 Level-461.png|Level 461 - |link=Level 461 Level-462.png|Level 462 - |link=Level 462 Level-463.png|Level 463 - |link=Level 463 Level-464.png|Level 464 - |link=Level 464 Level-465.png|Level 465 - |link=Level 465 Level-466.png|Level 466 - |link=Level 466 Level-467.png|Level 467 - |link=Level 467 Level_468.png|Level 468 - |link=Level 468 Candy crush 469.png|Level 469 - |link=Level 469 Level_470.png|Level 470 - |link=Level 470 Category:Episodes Category:World Six Category:Released Episodes of 2013